The Emotions of a Murderer
by Greghero
Summary: They had almost made it. Almost. But Akihiko Kayaba didn't want this to end. He wasnt content with this end. So he created DLC. The magic DLC with another 20 floors new classes and races. But what if that wasnt all there was to it, as each race had its traits like emotionless or battle hungry imposed on the brain? And what if Momonga was a normal player before he became The Skull


**Prologue**

 **Kirito POV**

Kirito had a bad feeling.

It wasn't something tangible and he had been wrong before but he had a really bad feeling.

He had just come back from a scouting operation and just couldn't wait to lie back at his bed yet fate had other plans for him.

At the gates of the Headquarters' castle Demiurge was waiting for him. It didn't strike him as odd, on the contrary, He had predicted that much. His mission was of utmost importance so obviously he wanted a prompt report.

It had happened before.

What he hadn't predicted was that his presence had been requested from the Overlord.

That was a first.

So right now he was walking the corridors of the guild with Demiurge close to his side.

He hadn't uttered a word since he told him to come with him and that was truly unnerving.

Eventually they reached the door to the throne room. He had seen the outside of it dozens of times when he came by. He had observed it for 2 reasons. First of all it was magnificent. It was dramatic yet subtle. It inspired awe and the smoldered gold was worthy of the renaissance greatest. A true marvel of pixel art. The second and more important reason was that his target was behind that door. He had come here only to see behind this door and…

His thought were interrupted by the said door opening soundlessly, allowing Kirito to see through it.

If the door inspired awe then what was beyond the door inspired faith in godly levels. Beyond the door was a room so luxurious, glorious, intimidating and dignified that god himself would want it for his own. The perfect marble columns, the deep red banners with golden linings, the silk red carpets, the deep blue chandelier hanging from the ceiling. And the way that everything was made to make you watch the center as if an invisible force pulled you eyesight to it.

And what a center that was.

A throne that was made from obsidian and gold. Its back broad, thinning while going upwards for at least a dozen meters. Two gigantic hands sculpted out of marble in a seemingly protective gesture protruded from the ground at the sides. And at that throne sat his target. The Overlord himself, Ainz Oal Gown.

Kirito was so occupied by taking it all in he didn't notice that Demiurge had left his side and moved on forward, through the gate, having already knelt at the first step of the throne.

Kirito promptly walked on the silk carpet to the throne and knelt.

'For what would you ask me here Lord?' He asked with awe in is voice. That alone, made his stomach turn. Man, he would payback Hithcliff tenfold, that's for sure.

'I called you here for the report Kirito.' He said in an even tone.

Kirito raised his head just enough so he could see him face to face.

'My Lord if reporting is all that you would have me do then I could have, just as easily, told everything to my superior, HeroHero.' He said with an intentional hesitation. It left a really bad taste in his mouth.

'As sharp as always I see. Very well, know this. I have big plans for you Kirito and today you will go through a trial…' He mused but he was cut off by an honestly shocked Kirito.

'A trial my lord?' He asked with no regard of his shock showing. Although Ainz didn't have skin Kirito was certain that if he did have right now he would be really intimidating.

'Do not interrupt _me_. As I was saying, yes, a trial.' He said in a very annoyed tone. Very different from the non-chalant way he spoke earlier. 'But first your report.' He said calmly once again.

'Y-yes my lord.' He stuttered. _Stuttering? Really? Could you be any more pathetic? Pull yourself together!_ He mentally berated himself. 'The front lines have considerable power. Both in quantity and quality but the most powerful guild of them all is the Knights of the Blood Oath. They have about 1000 people all of them above level 60. If they are taken down the war is as good as won. The worst one of them all is their leader Hithcliff…' He was cut off by Ainz

'You mean _your_ former leader?' He more stated than asked.

'Yes my lord. My former leader. He is the most powerful player of the front lines.'

'I see. Well the rest is details you shall discuss with Demiurge. For now the trial.' He said and as if on cue through the shadows came 2 female figures in white.

One was in a white dress, had gleaming yellow eyes and... Horns? She had a dagger on the throat of the second person. The second person had a leather bag all over her head but her clothes seemed familiar. White, formal, light armor and white skirt with red linings. Was that… no it couldn't have been. She was in the HQ of the Knights of the Blood Oath. The most secure place in existence. But why was this person carrying a… wait no!

That couldn't be it!

Asuna's rapier, the lambent light, was hanging by the hip of this figure. How could this be? He was certain that Asuna was the only one to have maxed out the rapier skill in this world and this sword had that requirement. No it couldn't be. He just didn't search for a person with that requirement that's all. Yeah that must be it, that…

All his denial was shattered when with a swift move the woman with the white dress took the bag off her head.

It was unmistakable. Her hair, her eyes, her face that he had dreamed about so many times since he came here.

That was Asuna.

What was she doing here?

'M-my Lord, why is the Flash here?' He stuttered but this time he didn't have the mental fortitude to berate himself. Far more crucial questions were passing through his head.

'Oh this?' He asked amused. 'This is your trial. I want to see for myself if you have truly put your past behind you. So I want you to kill her.' He said calmly.

The last 2 words repeated themselves into Kirito's head. _Kill her._ No there was no way. He would do anything but that. He couldn't hurt her. He just couldn't.

He looked into her eyes. He begged her to tell him to free her but what she said truly caught him unprepared. She turned to him and mouthed.

'It's okay. Do it.' And she gave him a loving smile. Her back was to everyone but Kirito so he was the only one that saw it.

 _Why now? Any other day I could just fight our way out but now I can't! Why did it have to be today? Oh god I am feeling sick._

He slowly put a fist in front of his mouth to seem like he was thinking while in reality it was to hold back the vomit his stomach turned and wanted to let go.

'Is something wrong Kirito?' Ainz asked.

'No Sir.' He said with the slightest amounts of hesitation. If Ainz saw through it he didn't say anything and even if he wanted he couldn't _show_ anything since his face was a constant poker skull.

'Then get on with it.' He said just a little bit impatient.

Kirito reached a hand behind his back and slowly pulled Eludicator.

 _How did it come to this? Where did we go wrong? Why did this happen? Why?_

He took a deep breath while raising his sword above his head.

Asuna looked at him in the eyes and mouthed something.

'Kirito, I love you.'

With a tear he let his sword fall.

 **A/N: Well? How was it? Sorry for the cliffhanger and it is going to be there for awhile cause the next chapter starts from the top to introduce you to the new SAO. I know you are confused but hang in there everything will be explained. And as always**

 **Glad to entertain you**

 **Greghero**


End file.
